Confused Miracle
by Kagomes Twin Sis
Summary: I'm really sorry for not updating Speacial Girl in a while so here is a story I hope you will enjoy! IYxYYH SessKagYouko
1. Chapter 1

_**Everyone, I would REALLY love to thank EVERY one for beig rally supportive of my other Sess/Kag Fic "Special Girl" I won't be updating in a while because I 'm TOTALLY out of ideas and my mind is at a blank, BUT I really hate having people wait and get their hopes up so I'm starting another Sess/Kag/Youko fic untill I can get more ideas for "Special Girl" Hopefully I'll be able to upload quickly!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Confused Miracle**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: ...Odd..?

(disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Inuyasha or Youko Kurama...(pouts))

**-------------------------------Start Now------------------------------------------**

It was a sunny, summer day in the Feudal Era where our favorite Miko-in-Training was kneeling next to a fresh stream refilling her water bottle.

She smiles as it filled up as she started on another. The moment she was done she laid the waterbottles aside and cupped a handfull of cool fresh water and splashed it against her face. "Wow, Its really Hot" Kagome thought out loud.

"Yep, sure is mamma!" A new voice startled Kagome, she gave a yelp as she jump and lost her balance accidentally flinging her weight forward into the icy-fresh water.

Kagome reached the surface to grab a breath while moving the wet hair from her face. "Shippo! How many times have I told you not to sneak on my like that! You nearly shortened 3 years of my life!" Kagome grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-mama, It was just so tempting and I'm a kitsune!" Shippo grinned, and as you obviously know Kitsunes were known for their stealth, charm, and meschiviousness!

Kagome had taken one look at his adorable, grinning face and couldn't help but let out a giggle as she lightly splashed him. Shippo laughed as he grabbed as much water his little hands could hold and splashed her back and soon it was an all out water-war between the. nd on their verge of fun, Shippo happened to slip in the water, but they paid no mind to that as they continued to dominate each other with bigger splashes of water, laughing the whole time. This is where a problem started.

"Hey Kagome! Shippo! Quit playin' around and get you're lazy asses movin'!" Inuyasha walked behind Kagome in the stream as Shippo had "accidentally" missed Kagome and splashed Inuyasha right in the face and right up the nose...breath...cough..cough...spit...

"**'COME 'ERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!**" Inuyasha yelled as he made a dive for Shippo who has already gotten out of the water!

Shippo yelped as he started to run with all his might away from the hot-tempered hanyou and hid behind Kagome.

Kagome's temper flared...3...2...1..."**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT**"

:**Wham:**

"First of all, Inuyasha, Shippo and I were just having a little summer fun! Second, I _REALLY_ don't appreciate you calling us lazy when all we DO do(hehe) is work 24/7 and Third of all...SIIIIIIIIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome breathed heavily..she was NOT happy...and the fact that tomorrow was the time of her "monthly visit"

**:WHAM WHAM WHAAAAM:**

Kagome simply stood from the water...bad mistake...Inuyasha's spell finally broke and as he looked up he almost got a nose-bleed...

There Kagome was standing with all her glory with her uniform on, soaked to the bone...ahem...let me make this clear for you...she had a WHITE shirt on and now its COMPLETLY see-through.

Kagome caught that Inuyasha's eyes weren't on her face, but just a foot lower. She blushed red from anger and embarrasment.

Skin hitting skin could be heard by at least 400 yards away, scaring all birds from the district.

-----With Sango and Miroku----------------------

As Sango was about to slap Miroku for rubbing her ass again she heard something akin to a slap a distance away. Confused, Miroku took this opportunity to cover his cheek, seeming as if he was already slapped. Sango looked at him, thinking she had slapped him alread, and continued to clean her Hirakotsu.

Then a few moments later Kagome stormed in, soaking wet, as Inuyasha shortly followed her holding his cheek in pain and wincing. Sango looked on. "_That perverted houshi couldn't be rubbing off of Inuyasha...could it?"_ Then she just remembered. She swiftly turned to face Miroku and gave him a hard **SMACK**.

"That was for tricking me!" Sango went back to cleaning her Hiraikotsu as Miroku held his cheek..."ahhh...my dear Sango any pain of any measure is a simple offering for being allowed to touch your flawless body..." Sango simply rolled her eyes and bonked him on the head with her Hiraikotsu.

----------Kagome's P.O.V--------------------------

"_The NERVE of that Inuyasha! How dare he look at me like that! Of course...I can't really say I didn't mind..(blush) ACK NO NO bad Kagome! you're supposed to be mad at him! yeah..mad...mad..."_

-----------Out of P.O.V-----------------------------

Kagome was mentally grumbling as she shot Inuyasha an "_**I-thought-you-weren't-like-Miroku look**_". and he shot her back an **_Ah-shut-up! look._**

Now as Kaede walked through the door with a basketfull of herbs she saw Sango with a dry look shot to Miroku as he had a dreamy look and she saw Inuyasha sporting a red mark on his cheek, Shippo laughing his head off and Kagome soaking wet and fuming.

She shook her Head "_I don't want to know"_ She gave a short chuckle before she started making lunch.

No one noticed that somewhere high above the trees someone was eyeing their hut.

--------mysterious guy's P.O.V------------------------

_"Heh (smirks) What an odd group. I can feel the sacred jewel fragment's power from here! They must have a large peice...Maybe I'll give them a show...and I've heard rumors that the miko who guards the Tama is indeed, a beauty."_

The man gracfully jumped down from the tree, running his hand through his hair, pulling something akin to a seed, and suddenly shoved something in the ground.

Moments later a "WHAT THE HELL!" and a peircing womanly scream could be heard from that particular hut.

The man casually opened the hut door(or whatever you call that) and strolled in, smirking. Sure this was a bit to open for one of his jobs, but it was ust so DAMN EASY!

**----TBC---------------------**

Okay Okay! Do you like, do you like?

I bet you know who that guy is already hehe.

Next chapter: An un-wanted, yet desired visitor, a role-model, a fight, and a broken heart...

Stay tuned for the next chapeter of!...**_"CONFUSED MIRACLE"_**


	2. Youkoooo!

**"_Confused Miracle_"**

Holly Mac and Cheese!! O.O

I didn't know so many people liked it!

Well, I am SOOO sorry for not updating!! . 

My computer had shut down and we thought we could fix it, so we waited SOO long, but I got tired and asked for a new one

(And yes I DO get what I want he he . )

And we got it, so expect me to be updating soon!

----------------------

Previously

_Moments later a "WHAT THE HELL!" and a piercing womanly scream could be heard from that particular hut._

_The man casually opened the hut door (or whatever you call that) and strolled in, smirking. Sure this was a bit to open for one of his jobs, but it was just so DAMN EASY!_

----------------------

**Now**

Molten gold eyes scanned the room, finding the source of his attack. His eyes laid down upon a girl who looked not a day over 16, his eyes traveled down to the gleaming light above her chest as he casually strolled over to her. He loved the gleam of fear in her eyes as his steps grew larger and much closer towards her.

His eyes traveled from the jewel shards, to his plants which kept her a foot over the ground. His roots were tightly wrapped around her petite form and her arms were bound as well. He looked around the room, surprised no one had made a sound. His eyes landed on Inuyasha and he smirked as the hanyou's eyes were only directed to the girl in front of him. And an emotion, fear, was it? Was glistening in his eyes.

_"Hmm...It seems the mutt has feelings for her...this will indeed be fun"_

The demon thought, mischievously.

His eyes traveled back to the young, fair maiden.

"What is your name?" He asked.

She stayed silent, yet her look of fear had changed into a fierce glare.

"Onna, I do not appreciate being ignored. I shall ask once more…What is your name?" He asked.

She mumbled something under her breath.

"Ahh, Kagome? Is it? What a lovely name for a lovely maiden." He said smoothly with a bow, which cause Kagome to blink twice and added the slightest hue of pink to her cheeks.

"It is only fair to a beauty like you for me to tell you my name. I am Youko Kurama." You said, with a smirk.

"Youko…Kurama?" She muttered.

"Yes. That is my name… so don't wear it out." He replied, obnoxiously.

"_Why must ALL the cute ones be OVERLY obnoxious?"_

Kagome though bitterly.

Suddenly, that mental statement slapped her right in the face. "_CUTE?!"_

This moment gave her time to look him over.

Cute couldn't even describe him. He was beautiful! And if he just had boobs, he'd be a beautiful girl!

His long silver hair flowed as if it weighed of nothing; his eyes were gold, piercing… Nice build, sexy face…indeed beautiful…And what she didn't know is that she was blushing until her eyes gazed upon the two furry appendages twitching on his head.

She forgot of all previous thoughts, and didn't even notice that the roots holding her hands back were immediately turned to dust. She didn't notice the shock in Yoke's eyes as she tip-toed as high as she could and began to massage his ears ever so gently.

At the moment her flesh touched his (fur covered) flesh his eyes went dead and we began doing the un-thinkable…purring…

Kagome began to giggle slightly before she caught herself and dropped her hands with a blush spreading across her face.

"Please, Ma'am… There was no reason to stop…but I'm afraid I must take my leave." Youko said mournfully…but was that what he was really feeling?

She blinked once, thinking why they were having a slightly friendly conversation while her friends were nearly molded into the walls.

Before she knew it, her face was being raised and she felt something warm coax her lips. She gasped in shocked, but it felt so right. She felt a tug at her neck, but that didn't matter. She heard Inuyasha scream, but that didn't matter. All that matter was that this…COMPLETE stranger (may I add that he's Hot? No?...Shoot! –Pouts-) had STOLEN HER FIRST KISS!!

Suddenly, in a white flash, he was gone and Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Inuyasha had dropped to the floor. Her hand instinctively touched her lips as her blush remained and as she spun around she was face to face…err..rather nose to nose…wait that's not right either…nose to chest (MUAHAHA I PREVAIL!! . '') With Inuyasha, whose arms were crossed and face blazing with anger.

"**KAGOME, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!!?" **He shout, furiously. Kagome laughed nervously as her hand rose instinctively to her neck where something was missing. Her eyes shot open as she looked down to find the Jewel Sahrds only to find them…._missing…_

"**_YOUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"_**

In the middle of the forest, Youko heard that young woman's scream and smirked… Then his eyes went down to his hand where he had her necklace… and the jewel shards.

---TBC---

THERE .

Sorry for the wait everyone, but as I said in the beginning, my computer crashed and I JUST got it back!

I hope your satisfied!!.

ALSO READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT

Here is the orders I am going to finish my stories.

**Confused Miracle**

**I Love You, I Need You, I Broke You**

**Special Girl**

**Moving On**

**Unexpected feelings**

**Angels From Above**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE!

And authors Note of My own.

DON'T worry, I'm not deleting any stories!

So you can let go of that breath you were holding in.

Well, I started my very FIRST story 'Special Girl' when I was ten!

And now loook.

I'm 12!

TWO whole Freakin' years!

That's a long-ass hiatus, don't you think?

I've made empty promises that I would update ...Soon.

However, I never lived up to it.

I promise you now!

I **WILL** update as fast as I can!

AND it's summer break so I have much more time.

Please don't hate me, I'm still so young.

I still love you all though.

Even the flamers.

----------KTS----------


End file.
